Talk:Cookie Monster
International Cookie Okay, there's been some conflicts of late regarding the "International" listings, which seems to relate mostly to two issues. One is whether or not Cookie Monster would have been renamed "Biscuit Monster" in the UK *if* he had been named, and if it's accurate to say that "cookie" means "bun" and "biscuit" means "cookie." Any UK folks, your input would be appreciated. The other issue is whether international name translations which were *not* actually used in any co-production should be listed on this page, or any other character's page. So, thoughts, people? --Andrew, Aleal 21:45, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :I think it's noteworthy to add that biscuit means cookie in the UK and British Commonwealth following the comment that the character wasn't renamed in those parts of the world that don't use American English. -- Gennaro, Januarius, 03:28, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not a UK person. But if Sesame Street has not aired in the UK, I see no reason to mention what his name "would have been." There's no note on the page for the song TV Maniacs saying that if it had been written in the UK, it would be called "Telly Maniacs." -Ryan R PrawnRR 05:21, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :::I don't especially care at this point except for the back and forthing, but Gennaro, the last revision by Warrick removed any comment about the UK or American English. We'll see if Warrick responds to this. --Andrew, Aleal 20:22, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :::: Cookie Monster eats cookies. Cookies are cookies in England. Biscuits are kinda like cookies without choc chips and stuff. Its meaningless and wrong. He wouldnt have been called Biscuit Monster. And a bun is a bun. I vote for leave it out. --Warrick 22:21, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::::: In most of the english speaking world, the word for cookie is biscuit. That said, I think the current blurb is fine and should be left up. There is no speculation in there about being renamed save for the fact that the character wasn't renamed even though cookie means something different in Commonwealth English. Warrick's comments I think are really ethnocentric. If there was a character from England called "Knock You Up Monster" because he comes over to your house and knocks on your door, and the show was aired in the U.S. where "knock you up" means something else, I don't think it's too much to note the differences between proper English and American-English.-- Gennaro ::::::Well, Warrick lives in England, so I think he can speak for that. Gennaro, I don't know where you were born, but your e-mail address is from Italy. So if it's a question of what cookies are called in the UK, I think Warrick's a more trustworthy source for me. ::::::Gennaro, it would also help us to trust your edits more if you would contribute to some other pages. You've been on the wiki for a couple weeks now, and the only thing you've done is to add the same bit of information to the Cookie Monster page. That narrow focus makes it seem like you've got some kind of "thing" about it, which makes your edit less trustworthy. Are there other pages that you're interested in working on? -- Danny Toughpigs 19:06, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Does "cookie" mean something dirty in The Queen's English? Because, if it doesn't, the Knock-You-Up Monster metaphor doesn't work. --Peter Pantalones 20:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I am from the UK and used to watch Sesame street. The Cookie monster was called the cookie monster, and as stated above cookies are cookies. Buns are bread rolls. It definately doesn't mean anything rude. Sid *Is there a reference for Frank Oz saying that Cookie Monster's original name was Sid? -- Toughpigs 19:44, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Alright, in a 2004 episode (and a very quick google search shows me it was from December 17) Cookie Monster sang a song that revealed before he started eating cookies (and became Cookie Monster) he was called Sid. This information was also flaunted in a 2005 associated press article about SW taking Cookie off Cookies that was published everywhere http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/4432415.stm. So according to the show Cookie was once Sid Monster. But even before 2004, I remember reading/hearing somewhere (possibly something from Frank) that back before Sesame Street (before he ate cookies and he ate computers and whatnot – like in the Sullivan Show days) he was referred to as Sid by Henson, Oz and the other Muppet folk; as he needed to be called something for simplicity of discussions and whatnot. But the name Sid was never official or publicly attached to the character. I think name being Sid from 2004 was a nod to this. But I do remember hearing the Sid thing pre-2004. And I'm 100% sure that "pre-cookies" Cookie Monster was named Sid (at least in on-the-show history; as for Henson history I'm about 85% sure). -- GregJames 07:30, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) *That's good info. Could you put all that in the article? -- Toughpigs 07:41, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) *In the book Sesame Street Unpaved, it says that the origial puppet that evolved ino Cookie Monster was called Arnold when it was used in commercials.--user:Minor muppetz *Hey, good call! I'll put that in the article... -- Toughpigs 14:08, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Table for International, Template revision? * The International section, where various international names are substituted for "Cookie Monster" might better be served with a more eye-pleasing table rather then "In Country A, he is called X; In Country B, he is called Y." Also, we may want to set this table up underneath the main picture for all muppet templates if we have enough solid information on what the muppets are called in enough countries. Just a thought. -Sbartok 03:06, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC)- *I think that's a great idea. I don't have time to work on it right now, but maybe somebody will. -- Toughpigs 03:29, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I do not have time to work on this now... Perhaps tomorrow. I just wanted to run this by everyone before I started to see what I could do with it. Of course, if anyone else out there wants to take a crack at it before I can get to this tomorrow, feel free. -Sbartok 03:36, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC)- * I created a list for the International section. At any rate, I'm not sure as to how to get templates to work in these wikicities. They work perfectly fine in wikipedia. Strange. Is there anyway we can make our own templates or import them from wikipedia? -Sbartok 02:42, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC)- *Yeah, making a template is easy, but I'm not sure that's what you're trying to do. To create a template, you make a page with the format Template:Nameoftemplate. (The easiest way to do that is to change the URL in your address bar, so it says: http://muppet.wikicities.com/wiki/Template:Nameoftemplate.) Put whatever you want in there, and save it. Then you can add that template to a page by putting in . But that'll create the exact same thing every time, and I think what you want is something else. Am I right? -- Toughpigs 03:06, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) *What might be more aesthetically pleasing is to have a template to the affect of what the videogames have in Wikipedia. They have some sort of template off to the right of the screen that has a picture of the box & then basic information beneath it separated into two columns. This would be useful if we want to head in the direction of having a unified look for all the pages featuring Muppets (major or otherwise). -Sbartok 03:16, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC)- Performer: Frank Oz • (1969 - present) David Rudman • (2001 - present) *Okay, I know what you're talking about. I don't know what that's called -- it's not a template, it's something else. A table, maybe? I'm currently developing one for performer information. This is the latest version, but I want some people to look at it before I start using it. Is this the kind of direction you're looking for? -- Toughpigs 04:27, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Casting Note *Some trivia: David Rudman officially became Cookie Monster in the 2002 season (taped 2001) but in the season before, David and Eric Jacobson had both played the part. Once Eric was cast as Grover and Bert, the decision was made to go with David as Cookie to allow for potential Grover/Cookie interaction. Greg, do you maybe want to post this under trivia, or make a "casting history" subheading? I lack the necessary formatting skills...although I'm working on it. -- TV's KB 15:29, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC)